battlefordreamisland_tldrfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Battle for Dream Island hosts
Hosts are the characters who run the show throughout the seasons. This article lists all the hosts in BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB, and BFB. Battle for Dream Island Announcer The Announcer is the main host of Battle for Dream Island, he is a black speaker box. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", he was destroyed and couldn't host the show. However, he returned on "Hurtful!", and remained the host for the rest of the season. In "Return of the Hang Glider", he leaves Earth, and does not return to host BFDIA. Firey Speaker Box Firey Speaker Box is a speaker box created by Firey, he replaced the Announcer when he was destroyed in "Don't Pierce my Flesh", and co-hosted BFDI along with Flower Speaker Box. In "Hurtful!", the Announcer returns and Firey Speaker Box isn't present for the rest of the season. In "Get in the Van", he returns to host in BFDIA. Flower Speaker Box Flower Speaker Box is a speaker box created by Flower, she replaced the Announcer when he was destroyed in "Don't Pierce my Flesh", and co-hosted BFDI along with Firey Speaker Box. In "Hurtful!", she was killed. After that, the Firey Speaker Box took over hosting duties, until the Announcer returned. Other Speaker Boxes In "Hurtful!", several Speaker Boxes co-hosted in the Cake at Stake, these are: *Firey Speaker Box's Clone *Hexagon Speaker Box *Triangle Speaker Box *Purple Round Speaker *Cheese Orb *Spike Ball Speaker Box Announcer.png|Announcer Firey_speaker_box.png|Firey Speaker Box Flower speaker box.png|Flower Speaker Box Announcers.png|Other Speaker Boxes Battle for Dream Island Again TV TV was the first host in Battle for Dream Island Again, Firey chose him to be the host because he was closest to the Announcer. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" he was replaced by Puffball Speaker Box (and later Firey Speaker Box), but continued to display the likes and dislikes for eliminations. Puffball Speaker Box Puffball Speaker Box is a host in BFDIA. She was won by Puffball as a Cake at Stake prize in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3". In "Get in the Van", she was unintentonally killed by Pin and was replaced by Firey Speaker Box. Firey Speaker Box After Puffball Speaker Box is killed, Firey Speaker Box returns and runs the show. In BFDIA 6, he would remain the host. In IDFB, he has seemingly disappeared, leaving no one to host the show. Tv.png|TV Puffball speaker box.png|Puffball Speaker Box Firey speaker box.png|Firey Speaker Box IDFB In IDFB, no host was seen. Battle for BFDI Four Four is the host in Battle for BFDI. In "Four Goes Too Far" they were multiplied by zero, causing them to disappear. In "Enter the Exit" they return, and is currently hosting the show. X X''' is a co-host in BFB. In "Four Goes Too Far", they were supposedly multiplied by zero, causing them to disappear. In "This Episode Is About Basketball" it's explained that they were just hiding and they return, and gained the role as host. In "Enter the Exit", Four returned, and X became the co-host again. Donut After Four and X disappear, '''Donut became the host of BFB, because he was the "zero" used to multiply Four. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", X returned, and since Dount was tired of hosting, he let X be the host. Four.png|Four X.png|X Donut.png|Donut Other VR Headset VR Headset may have been the original host of BFB, but was replaced by Four and X. It appeared in a tweet in jacknjellify's Twitter account. It appeared in BFB as a recommended character. HelloKevin HelloKevin is the host of BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!. It appeared in BFB as a reccomended character. vrheadset.jpg|VR Headset hellokevin.png|HelloKevin Category:Characters Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:IDFB Category:Battle for B.F.D.I. Category:Lists Category:Host